valtonthenewholdfandomcom-20200214-history
Sae-Kas
Name: Sae-Kas Age: 28 Race: Argonian Gender: Male Height: 6' 3" Birthsign: The Tower Class: Smuggler Appearance Similar to Itan-Ru, another Argonian would have no trouble in seeing that they are brothers, though men and mer might have difficulty. He has the same Acid-green eyes and dark blue scales, though the stripes and spots on his body are a dark red and dark purple. Like his brother, he has a row of spikes in a mohawk pattern on top of his head, though his spikes are a little longer than his brother's. He has a medium build, and is stronger physically than Itan-Ru. Skills and known spells Sneaking, Speech, Illusion (Expert Level: can create small visual and auditory illusions (he wont make you think there's another whole person standing in front of you, but he can create distracting sounds and movements, the louder the sound or the larger the illusion the more energy it takes, and he typically only uses the visual illusions to back up the audio ones EG: the sound of a coin dropping might be accompanied by a small flash of light near the floor. nothing much bigger than that, and he can't do it often) he can also muffle his own sounds to a degree) One-Handed (focuses on shorter blades, such as daggers and shortswords), Light Armor, Lockpicking Clothing/ Armor Wears dark leather armor, almost black when traveling or otherwise prepared for a fight. Wears simple clothing otherwise, never having been one for finery. Weapons Carries a pair of curved steel daggers, with slight serration on one side of the blades. He is agile enough to use them both for stealth and open combat. Also wears a special glove on his right hand with a secret blade that extends when magicka is run through it. Miscellaneous Carries a pouch of coin, and not much else. Personality In contrast to his brother's nervous, twitchy energy, Sae-Kas is usually calm and collected, though is not above becoming enraged at incompetence. He is heavily sarcastic, and is fully aware of how infuriating it can be to others. When he chooses to, he can be quite charming, and is rather good at making deals which many would otherwise cringe at. Major flaw Has a soft-spot for his brother, and would put himself in harm's way to prevent harm from coming to him. Aside from this, he is also arrogant and overconfident, and has gotten in over his head many times, only surviving through extreme luck. Background Born in Riften five years before his brother, Sae-Kas actually remembers his mother, who died due to illness when Itan-Ru was too young to remember her. Sae-Kas then took it upon himself to care for his younger brother on the streets of Riften. Forced to steal by the need to provide for his brother, he was quickly found by the Thieves Guild, becoming a runner for the Guild in exchange for coin, food, and other necessary supplies. After Itan-Ru's naming day, which took place in a similar manner to his own, the argonian dock workers providing the needed hist sap, when his younger brother had joined the priesthood, Sae-Kas began to take a more active role in the guild, his brother's wellfare now secured. He found that he enjoyed the lifestyle of the thieves. Like his brother, he found he had a natural talent for magic, though instead of healing, he turned his abilities towards deceiving others with Illusion magic. eventually, he left the guild (On good terms) to form a small smuggling outfit known in criminal circles as the Red Scales, which does a good deal of its business with the guild, as Sae-Kas still has contacts among their ranks. He was last seen doing business in Markarth, though some recent news may just convince him to leave. After coming to Riften to potentially start a new branch of his business, he decided that he would need some assistance, namely from Brynjolf and the rest of the thieves guild in nearby Riften. he has spent the time away rebuilding bridges to old contacts and getting the necessary items and funds he would need to run a respectable storefront, even if it's just a cover for far more nefarious deeds than his wares of trinkets and curios would suggest.